The Berry Mission
by Touma No Miko
Summary: A random holiday/x-mas related Naruto fic I wrote out of boredom.. some sasusaku and one sided kakasaku. mwaha.
1. One

_- - - > Welp, about a month ago I decided  
that I wanted to write a winter/X-Mas related Naruto  
fic. Why? Who knows, but I did. So, I decided I  
wanted it to be slightly funny, and then I got some  
random idea revolving around mistletoe, and thus  
this story was born. It's now passed X-Mas, and  
I still haven't finished it, so I'm posting the  
first part, even if it IS a little late. Hee.  
Anyways.. hopefully everyone will enjoy this little  
tidbit of a story, the next part will be far  
more interesting.. I promise!! :D  
  


** THE BERRY MISSION**  


  
  


Kakashi smirked, glancing down at the small plant he held in his hand. Well, part of a plant. Two small red berries sat in his palm, a few green leaves poking out around them. He had plans for his little friends. Oooh the plans he had. In the midst of his mental delight, Kakashi had let his guard down, and in a split second a blur of orange had swiped the small bundle out of his hands. "Ne, Sensei? What's this?" Kakashi looked up to see Naruto threateningly squeezing the 2 small berries. In the blink of an eye the older man had regained posession of his 'delacacies', eyeing them to see what damage the boy might have done. After deciding the berries weren't harmed, Kakashi slid them into his shirt pocket gingerly, then patted Naruto lightly on the head. "It's mistletoe."  
  
The blonde blinked, raising his eyebrow in confusion, "What's it for?" Kakashi smiled, "Oh.. nothing important really." Naruto wrinkled his nose up at the response, he damn well knew his teacher wasn't telling him everything, but he wasn't going to let him off the hook. "Why would you have them then? Why would you need a couple of old berries?" Kakashi paused, but timing was on his side, and the call of a young girl had saved him... for the time being. Sakura's arrival distracted Naruto, the berries melting from his memory. Sakura smiled at the pair before taking a quick look around, upon realizing Sasuke was nowhere to be seen, she turned back to the two, "So, where are we going Sensei?" Kakashi shrugged, "You'll have to wait and see."   
  
The Juunin had promised to take his students somewhere special, sort of a treat, but hadn't said much more. His answer caused Sakura to give him a disapproving look, she was skeptical of the whole thing, and was only here in hopes that Sasuke would show up. She sighed. "Oh yea! So what's going on today anyways? Can't we know now?!" Naruto was flailing about in front of Kakashi, looking up at him with excitement. Kakashi placed his hands out, "Now now, calm down Naruto. Don't forget, we have to wait for Sasuke anyways." Naruto grumbled, "He probably won't even show up!" Of course, right on cue, the scuffling of feet was heard, signaling Sasuke's arrival. Naruto let out a simple 'cheh', he always wondered how Sasuke had such perfect timing. Sakura beamed and quickly rotated around to face the truant boy, the sweet smile returning to her face. "Alright, now we can go!" Kakashi turned away from his students, giving his pocket a small pat, then continued on his way. Sasuke followed quietly, with Sakura in tow. "Heeeeey! Wait!" Naruto jetted foward, slowing down his pace once he was next to the silver haired man, "So! Tell us where we're going now!"   
  
Silence. "Senseeiii?" Silence. Naruto paused before yelping out at his teacher once again, still recieving no response. This cycle continued for the next 15 minutes, Sakura and Sasuke's eyebrows twitching more violently with each plee. Finally, Kakashi stopped. Naruto blinked and looked up, taking in his surroundings. The group had stopped in front a small building, a large neon sign graced it's front. "YEAAAAA!" Naruto let out a cry of joy, they had been taken to... a restaurant. Sasuke stood there, unamused by the whole thing. Sakura looked over at Kakashi, "Why are you taking us out to eat?" She paused, "And why didn't you just get us ramen?" Naruto quickly jumped in with a, "Who cares?! We're getting free food! Let's go! C'mon Sakura-chan!" And with total disregard for his own safety, Naruto latched onto Sakura's arm then ran through the restaurant's doors, dragging the girl with him. Sasuke sighed and headed for the doors, pausing as he noticed their teacher lingering behind. The boy continued on after sometime, but kept watch through the corner of his eye. This was unbeknownst to Kakashi though, who had quickly pulled the berries from his pocket and headed for a small bench across the road. He tied them up to a branch which hung above the seat before turning back around. Sasuke raised his eyebrow, giving the red berries one last good stare..   
  


__Mistletoe...?_   
  
_ {+} Woosh. Thanks for reading! :D  
I'll try to get the next/final part  
up as soon as I can! Remember kids..  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! - Amie/TnM   
  
_


	2. Two

_- - - > I finally got around to posting  
the next part of my super, ultra, horribly   
lame story. >D This chapter's also very  
short. I know I'm so much of a slacker that  
it'll take me awhile to finish the story,  
so I just cut it off again, instead of waiting  
till the very end. Yeaaa.  
  
Also, about the color of mistletoe, since I've  
had a few people comment on it. Yes, MOST of the  
time the berries are white, that's the most  
common color, BUT there are red berries. The fact  
that they're rare is the reason I chose to use  
the color red, because then there would be less  
of a chance of someone knowing what the berries   
were. IE Naruto or Sasuke, so it would work to  
Kakashi's advantage somewhat.  
  
Anyways. Remember I own nothing. On to the story!   
  


** THE BERRY MISSION: PT 2**  


  
  


Upon entering the restaurant Sakura's screams of "Get the hell off of me Naruto!" were ringing through the air. Everyone in the restaurant had put down their food just to watch the scene, many people cringing as Sakura gave Naruto a good smack to the top of his head. "Ooi.. Sakura-chan you're so mean.." the boy whimpered, giving her puppy eyes. "Cheh! That's what you get for dragging me around the restaurant!" And with that the pink haired girl sat down at the table quickly, making sure to turn away from Naruto. Sasuke took notice of how violently Sakura's eyebrow was twitching as he noticed Naruto preparing to seat himself in the chair next to their female companion. Whispers could be heard through out the restaurant, no one believing that the boy could be THAT stupid, but they were wrong, so very wrong. Everyone was prepared for the fire that was about to break lose, but in the blink of an eye Sakura had pulled the chair out from under the boy, causing him to crash to the ground. Her facial expression remained emotionless, as she let out a hiss of, "That spot.. is saved.. for Sasuke-kun..".   
Naruto was now glaring at the girl from his spot on the ground, rubbing his backside gingerly. Sasuke let out an uncomfortable cough, slid by Naruto, and took his designated chair. He had expected for the girl beside him to let out a cheer, but she didn't move an inch, because now she was in complete control, and she knew it. The other diners let out a few more whispers before returning to their meals. Naruto grumbled and moped over to the chair on the other side of the table, taking a seat next to Kakashi, who had been amused by the whole ordeal, a smirk curving across his face. Underneath that smile though, the man was plotting a plan so devious, so horrible, it would go down in history.. (dun dun dun!).   
Things slowly returned to 'normal' as the food was served, Naruto's mouth so full of ramen he couldn't cause any trouble. Except for the times he would reach across the table to grab some random untensil or condiment, only to recieve a smack to the hand and a hiss from Sakura. The girl hadn't said one word to anyone or so much as glanced over at Sasuke once, and as much as he wouldn't like to admit it, this worried the boy. There was nothing wrong with Sakura though, because, just like her teacher, she was planning out something nearly as devious and horrible. So (nearly) devious in fact, Inner Sakura's manical laughter would've been heard for miles. And so the dinner continued quietly, only the hisses and smacking sounds interrupting the group's silence. This was not quite what Kakashi had expected to happen, but it would surely work to his advantage.   
Once Naruto had finished his 16th and final bowl of ramen, he let out a contented sigh and jumped up, "Sugooooi! That was great Kakashi-sensei! Thanks!" Sakura eyed the boy, noticing that they were all done with their meals, she prepared to put her plan into action. She was unsure whether or not she'd get the results she wanted, and she was going to have to put aside her pride for the moment, but she couldn't think of any other way to get away from Naruto AND be alone with Sasuke. It would soon be time to play her part. Kakashi stretched and stood up, "Are you all ready to go then?". Both Sakura and Sasuke gave the man a quiet nod, and Sakura slowly stood up, making sure Sasuke had gotten out of his seat first. Naruto was in the front of the group, a large grin on his face as he marched out of the restaurant. Kakashi quickly paid for their meals and soon followed after the boy, Sakura and Sasuke in tow. Sakura inhaled, preparing herself and sucking up her pride. She normally wouldn't choose to look like a fool, but this had to be done. In the blink of an eye, the girl forcefully tripped over the edge of the doorway. Of course, her acting skills weren't picked up on by the others, and Sasuke didn't even notice the girl about to crash to the ground. Just in the nick of time though, Kakashi had reached the girl and grabbed her around the waist.   
Sakura inwardly let out a howl, this was NOT her plan. She was SUPPOSED to have hit the ground. Then, hopefully SASUKE would've picked her up and helped her home. The girl's eyes narrowed and she looked up at her teacher with a glare that should've killed him. Of course, Kakashi had a completely different reaction, because things were now going his way. His plan never could've worked out as perfectly as this would. He quickly carried Sakura over to the bench, sitting her down next to him. Naruto blinked, not having a clue what had just happened. Sasuke, on the other hand, by now had realized exactly what the girl had intended to do. He knew Sakura could've easily steadied herself. It was at this moment that Sasuke remembered the small berries their teacher had placed in the tree earlier, and he quickly turned to look at the pair. This was not going to turn out pretty.. 

  
  
__ {+} I apologize for how bad this is, lol.  
Now that X-Mas is over I suppose I've lost  
interest in it, plus I've been rather busy,  
but I don't want to just leave it and not  
finish it off. Anyways.. remember..  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! - Amie/TnM   
  
_


	3. Three

_- - - > Wow. I finally got around to finishing this.  
It's just a TAD late, but hey, oh well! :3  
I changed the ending at the last moment, so  
it might seem rushed. Because it was. lol.  
I don't really like this fic, but I hate  
leaving things unfinished. Anywho.. enjoy!_  
  


** THE BERRY MISSION**  


  
  
  
  


Sakura continued to glare at Kakashi, her face turning a dark shade of crimson. Naruto scrambled over to the bench, poking his head around Kakashi's shoulder. "Sakura-chan, are you alright? I never knew you were so clumsy!" The boy grinned sheepishly, knowing he could now safely get his revenge against the girl. Sasuke shook his head silently, slowly heading for the group. Sakura turned her glare to Naruto, then looked up at the raven haired boy. He could see the look of embarassment and defeat in her eyes, but he couldn't help but give her a small smile of amusement. Sometimes she just tried too hard for her own good. Sakura's face flushed for a whole new reason, quickly turning away. It hit her that Sasuke probably knew exactly what she had tried to do. He had seen it all blow up right in her face. While the girl sat in silence, scolding herself for being so stupid, Kakashi gingerly held her ankle and looked it over. He pulled out a small ball of cloth bandage and started to wrap up Sakura's ankle, which was now a dark shade of purple. She winced at the light pressure being applied to it, she hadn't intended to really hurt herself this badly either.   
  
Sakura sighed, this just was not her day. "Hnn.. I don't think you should walk on your ankle right now Sakura. It'd be best to have someone help you home." Sasuke turned his attention back to the small berries, Kakashi was up to something, though he wasn't quite sure of what. Sakura though, was completely obvlivious to the tiny things, and her eyes lit up with a new hope. If luck decided to go her way, Kakashi would have Sasuke escort her home. It was close to perfect! "I'll take care of her, you 2 go on home."   
  
Except, luck just wasn't on the girl's side. Sakura looked up at her teacher as he spoke, her face twisting around into anger again, "Sensei! I can make it just fine! Don't worry about me!" The jounin's eyes shifted towards the berries for a split second, "No. I really don't think that would be too good for your ankle. You shouldn't put any strain on it right now." Sakura grimaced, THIS WAS WAR. Sasuke meanwhile had noticed his teacher's constant glances towards the berries, and the pieces were starting to fall into place. He always knew that Kakashi was a pervert... but to go after Sakura? He took at step towards the bench, "I'll take her home sensei. It's on my way." Sakura looked up at the boy, surprised by his proposal. Naruto let out a snort, "Why don't we all just walk her home then?"   
  
All three glared at the boy, causing him to take a step back out of pure fear. "Fine.. I guess that's a horrible idea then.. Ehehe.." Naruto shrugged it off, making sure not to get to close to any of them. "It's easiest for me. Don't worry about it Kakashi," And with that Sasuke had reached his hand out to the girl. Sakura quickly grasped onto his arm, pulling herself up next to him. The war had now begun. Kakashi gave the berries another glance before also standing up, taking ahold of Sakura's free arm. "It's better for me to help her home. Just in case something happens. We shouldn't take any chances." Sasuke glared at the older man, tightening his hold on Sakura, "I'm capable of taking care of both Sakura and myself, you have nothing to worry about." Sakura felt a tug on her arm, she blinked and looked over to Kakashi, who was now pulling her away from Sasuke. "It's really better for me to take her home Sasuke. DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT." Suddenly Sakura felt another tug from the other direction, she whipped her head around to look at Sasuke. Her body was once again pulled the other direction, as an all out battle of tug of war had begun.   
  
Sakura looked at the two in awe, never expecting EITHER one to EVER lower themselves to.. this. And because of her? She didn't quite get it, but she wasn't going to complain. Atleast, not until one of them pulled her arm out of the socket. Sakura continued to be pulled back and forth, until Naruto let out a squeal of joy, distracting both males, "Ooooh! BERRIES!" Kakashi froze. Sasuke sighed. Sakura was clueless. In the blink of an eye Naruto had shoved the small round objects into his mouth. Kakashi's eyes grew wide, "Naruto.." he mumbled, hints of disbelief and anger mixed in his voice. Sasuke grinned inwardly, Naruto was good for something every once in awhile. He then paused, remembering that Mistletoe WAS poisonous after all. He sighed. "Naruto.. you do realize that you just ate Mistletoe, right?" Sakura blinked, "Mistletoe..?" She looked to Sasuke, then over towards Naruto. The boy paused, "Mistletoe.. ah! You mean I just ate Kakashi's berries?!" He turned to look at his teacher. Kakashi nodded his head slowly, looking quite unamused by the whole thing. "YES. But, that's not what's imp-.." Sasuke was quickly cut off.   
  
"Kakashi's? Naruto.. where did you find those berries?" Sakura questioned, and raised an eyebrow at the boy, waiting for his answer. Kakashi grimaced, wishing for once that the girl wasn't extremely intelligent. "Saa.. umm.. oh! Right above the bench! They were in that tree up there.. Wierd, ne?" Naruto smiled proudly at the girl. "OH. WERE they?" Sakura's eyebrow twitched, what exactly was going on here? Kakashi wasn't THAT much of a pervert.. was he? She slowly rotated around, giving her teacher a cold glare. Kakashi sat there, pretending he didn't have a clue what was running through Sakura's head. Sasuke shook his head, then turned his attention back to Naruto, who was rubbing his stomach happily. "Naruto.. you're not going to be feeling too well. You should probably go home now before those berries kick in..." Sasuke eyed the boy. Naruto shrugged it off, "I'll be fine! I'm not a sissy like you!" Sasuke grumbled, so much for trying to help him out, it was stupid to try in the first place. He gave up on Naruto's condition and returned to watching the impending fight between his companion and teacher.   
  
Sakura had now taken on a strange, panther like persona, as she narrowed her eyes at the older man. "KA..KA..SHI Senseiiiii?" She hissed out, the tone in her voice almost giving Sasuke chills. "What is it Sakura?" The man smiled back at her, slowly moving himself back a few inches. His plan was ruined, and he knew it, now he just had to focus on getting out of here alive. While everyone was oblivious to Naruto, the boy had started to rub his stomach gingerly, his expression showing obvious discomfort. He inwardly cursed Sasuke for being right about the berries, but it was too late now, his stomach was twitsting around madly, and he wasn't going to be able to hold off what was coming. The boy threw a hand over his mouth and quickly started off towards the restaurant, hoping he would make it all the way to the bathroom. Sasuke smirked as Naruto rushed past him, before Sakura caught his eye. She was standing up on the bench now, most likely so she could glare down at their teacher. Her cheeks were beat red and her fists were balled up at her side.   
  
Whatever he had missed in that split second had sent the girl over the edge. Sasuke noticed the girl start to raise her arm into the air, all the while mumbling something that sounded like 'stupid perverted shinobi..', was she going to do what he thought she was going to do? Sakura continued to raise her arm, but Kakashi sat there unphased by it all. He knew that even if the girl swung at him he could easily dodge it. Then he'd have his chance to escape. Sasuke wasn't even thinking of this though, his attention was turned to the fact that it wouldn't be good for a student to try to beat their teacher to a bloody pulp. So, just as quickly as Sakura's hand had started to descend towards Kakashi, Sasuke was rushing towards the pair. The loud sound of a fist hitting a face echoed through the air. Sakura looked down smugly, but her eyes widened in shock. Sasuke's face was on the recieving end of her punch.   
  
She let out a gasp and frantically pulled back, but then quickly reached out towards the boy again. "Sasuke-kun! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! Oh god.. oh god! Are you alright? Here! Let me see!!" Sakura fumbled about, grabbing onto his chin and turning his face back and forth to inspect the damage. A huge welt was starting to appear, and blood was flowing from his lip. As Sakura madly fluttered about the boy, Kakashi sighed, whether it was out of relief or annoyance one really couldn't tell. Sasuke tried to swat the girl's hand away, but she grabbed onto his own, looking at him sternly. "This is my fault, I have to take care of it! Come on! We have to go get ice on it! Hurry, hurry!" She tugged on the boy's arm, pulling him away from the bench. Sasuke didn't put up much of a fight, as the girl dragged him away. "I'm so sorry! I would never mean to do that! Oh Sasuke-kun.. I'm so sorry!" Kakashi shook his head at the scene as he watched the two. Sakura constantly grabbed onto Sasuke's chin every five seconds, inspecting the wound as they walked. She looked like an overly protective mother trying to take care of her child. The pair slowly started to fade into the distance, as Kakashi stood up and stretched.  
  
Sasuke inwardly smirked while Sakura was having her fit, fidgeting with his face. He had won.   
  
Kakashi pulled out a small pad of paper, placing a tally mark next to Sasuke's name. It was time to work on a new plan.   
  
  


THE END!

  
  


_ {+} Sorry this was so bad. lol. And muchos   
thanks for reading!I've started another Naruto  
fic though, so hopefully it'll be better.  
It's not even SasuSaku! GASP! Now then, remember..  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! - Amie/TnM   
  
_


End file.
